


To Be Loved

by OliviaMarie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Female Harry Potter, Girl-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), Parselmouth Harry Potter, unedited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaMarie/pseuds/OliviaMarie
Summary: Hellebore has been taken from her hole during her Deep Sleep, and she does not like this. She has been forced to wake up while the long cold days are still here and to spend time in a large human dwelling that is too cold. Nagini may be happy that her master has found them, but Hellebore does not like him or this place he has brought them. So she wanders away, just like she did all those years ago when he was too small and too young to know anything at all.Add tags as I go I guess.
Relationships: Nagini & Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	To Be Loved

It is far warmer and softer in her hole than Hellebore is used to when she wakes from the Deep Sleep. Smooth scales press in around her, and she rolls to her side to rub her face against them.

There's an odd scent upon the scales, but it is still undeniably Nagini who is coiled around her. There's some talking outside the safety of the scales, a gentle vibration from Nagini tells her there is someone that she can hiss at without being on guard.

" _ Gini? _ " She asked softly, stretching herself through the coils until Nagini had moved enough for her to poke her head out of the small dome that was made of Nagini. " _ Gini I'm h u _ _ngry_."

" _ Master will get hatchling food _ ," Nagini promises and Hellebore makes a noise of confusion as she opens her eyes to look at who else is in the room with them. And it's a surprise to be in a room at all because her hole that she spent several days digger because she's grown out of the one Nagini had made her when she was still too little to do much on her own was made of dirt and dried grasses and the roots of a great oak tree.

" _ Who? _ " She asks and sees a man sitting in a stuffed chair to the right of the bed. He must have been who was talking to Nagini.

" _ This is my master. I told you he would come for us, did I not? _ "

" _ Don't know. Hungry. Want food." _

" Regent!" The man called out and an odd little creature popped out of thin air startling Hellebore so much her gums instinctively started to pool venom into her mouth that dribbled down her chin. Nagini complained about the itchiness it would cause as it ate away at the bed underneath them. "Get Lady Potter a meal."

"Yes, sir, Regent be getting a meal for Lady Potter." The little creature said and popped away again. Across the room a small table had platters of food appear on it that scented divine.

  
" _ Come, child, I'll not hurt you. _ " The man said but Hellebore hunkered down instead, not trusting this strange man no matter how good he smelled. " _ Very well _ ." He said after a moment when she didn't move even after Nagini tried to assure her. He brought the table over to her, just within reach so she wouldn't have to leave Nagini's scaled embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no idea where I'm going with this.


End file.
